gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony
}} Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony é a segunda das duas expansões para a versão de Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3 de Grand Theft Auto IV, desenvolvidas pela Rockstar North programada para lançamento durante o quarto ciclo do ano fiscal da Take-Two Interactive em 2009 (1 de agosto de 2009 - 31 de outubro de 2009). Foi anunciado em 26 de maio de 2009. Um pacote combinado em disco, intitulado Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City foi lançado com as DLCs The Lost and Damned e The Ballad of Gay Tony sem a necessidade de possuir o GTA IV original para serem jogadas. O protagonista é Luis Fernando Lopez, assistente em tempo integral do empresário de boates Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. O enredo entrelaça-se com o jogo original e o primeiro episódio, mais especificamente a missão do Museum Piece que envolve os três protagonistas. Além de um novo enredo, missões e personagens, também apresenta novas mecânicas de jogo, veículos, armas, missões secundárias, colecionáveis e conquistas/troféus. Tal como acontece com o "TLAD", novos programas de rádio e televisão no jogo estão incluídos. O jogo também é o primeiro da série a implementar um sistema de pontuação para missões. No começo, The Ballad of Gay Tony, junto com o primeiro conteúdo para download, The Lost and Damned, seria lançado no PS3 e no PC em 30 de março, mas devido a querer editar algumas das estações de rádios, foi lançado na data posterior de 13 de abril na e 16 de abril na . As histórias de GTA IV, The Lost and Damned e The Ballad of Gay Tony foram escritas por Dan Houser e Rupert Humphries. Todas as três histórias correm lado a lado e se entrelaçam em vários pontos. Sinopse A nova aventura adicional de "GTA IV" coloca em holofote Luis Fernando Lopez, um bandido dominicano que serve como braço direito de Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince o dono da noite de Liberty City. Como é de se esperar, a vida de Luis não é nada fácil, graças ao comportamento destrutivo do patrão decadente, e sempre afundado nas drogas e em um relacionamento conturbado com o namorado, o protagonista deve encarar a mafiosos e outras figuras sombrias da cidade. Nas horas livres é preciso, ainda, resolver problemas financeiros da mãe, se esquivar de velhos amigos traficantes e quando houver tempo, cumprir missões extras pouco usuais. Como sempre, o estilo cinematográfico da série impressiona pela riqueza de desenvolvimento. Assim como nos anteriores, ninguém é santo na história, mas os personagens aqui são mais carismáticos e divertidos do que os da expansão anterior, o que torna o clima mais leve e de acordo com episódios anteriores da franquia. Como de costume, todas as figuras são agraciadas com ótimas performances vocais e diálogos espertos, além de designs extravagantes, ajudadas por referências ao mundo pop e a eventos das outras campanhas com direito a aparições de sujeitos ilustres do universo de "GTA IV", como Niko e Johnny. Personagens *Luiz Lopez e "Gay Tony" Prince: Os dois personagens principais da história, Luis sendo o protagonista que controlamos. Eles são muito parecidos com um pai e filho, muitas vezes ficando frustrados um com o outro, o que é esperado entre duas pessoas muito diferentes, fortemente investidas umas nas outras. Eles são forçados a tomar decisões sobre lealdade, muitas vezes tendo que considerar como sua decisão afeta o outro. *Rocco Pelosi, Ray Bulgarin, Yusuf Amir e Mori Kibbutz: Todos estão interessados em possuir o Maisonette 9, Tony está em dívida com todos eles (além de Bulgarin). Isso leva Luis a buscar oportunidades financeiras diferentes por trás de Tony, escondendo suas associações com muitas pessoas que preferem que Tony esteja morto. Luis frequentemente toma decisões importantes sem consultá-lo adequadamente (algo que Luis critica hipocritamente sobre Tony). Luis é eventualmente punido em um sentido, quando Bulgarin tenta matá-lo e ele deve confessar suas ações a Tony. *Mama Lopez, Armando e Henrique: mãe de Luis e amigos de infância. "A & H", embora ainda muito bons amigos, às vezes criticam Luis por deixar as vendas de drogas com eles para trabalhar em uma boate, chamando-o de pretensioso. Mama Lopez também pede a Luis que deixe os dois clubes e a criminalidade para ir à faculdade e conseguir um emprego, como seus irmãos fizeram. *Gracie Ancelotti e Evan Moss: A amiga e o amante de Tony respectivamente; Gracie sendo a caçula da Família Ancelotti e Evan sendo o namorado de Tony. Eles simbolizam os maus hábitos de Tony, levando às dependências de drogas e agiotas de alguma forma ou de outra. Outro conjunto importante de personagens, embora não afetem o enredo principal, são as celebridades fictícias reunidas nas missões do Club Management. Luis e Tony são recebem celebridades extremamente poderosas parodiando Paris Hilton e o Príncipe Harry, entre outros. Jogabilidade left|thumb|214x214px|Luiz Fernando Lopéz-Protagonista do Jogo. Com o roteiro sólido, a Rockstar já fez grande parte do serviço, mas isto não quer dizer que a empresa se acomodou. Há muitas passagens inusitadas e adições mecânicas que tornam The Ballad of Gay Tony essencial para os fãs da série. Na aventura dá para encontrar, por exemplo, partidas de golfe bastante violentas, números de dança, uma espécie de versão de "Clube da Luta" bem completa e até mesmo a prática de Base Jumpings, o salto de paraquedas de pontos fixos como prédios e pontes. No meio das maluquices, claro, ainda há espaço para grandiosas sequências de ação que não ficam a dever nada para grandes filmes de Hollywood, especialmente o trecho do assalto aos vagões do metrô. O melhor é que se algo não rolar do jeito desejado, é possível reiniciar a missão depois para fazer da maneira certa. Mecânicas thumb|263x263px No aspecto técnico, The Ballad of Gay Ton não apresenta grandes novidades. Na prática ainda é o bom e já não tão novo GTA IV, que se não faz os olhos brilharem em um primeiro momento, ainda impressiona pela riqueza de detalhes. Nenhuma rua parece repetida, com letreiros luminosos, pontes e desvios diferentes a cada esquina, em uma sensação de realidade bastante diferenciada da concorrência. As boates, bares e outros cenários importantes da história receberam capricho maior, com a presença de muitos personagens e itens de cena. Navegação en:The Ballad of Gay Tony de:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony es:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony ja:グランド・セフト・オート・ザ・バラッド・オブ・ゲイ・トニー nl:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony pl:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony ru:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony hu:The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Expansões de Jogos Categoria:Expansões de Grand Theft Auto IV